Nightmare
by Theado
Summary: Even shadowhunters have nightmares once in a while...
1. Chapter 1

He was lying in bed. Comfortable, snuggled up in a thick blanket. Some flashes of light shone through the curtains and dimly lit the room. He could feel the warmth of Magnus snuggled close to his body. He should get up, but it was nice to just lie there. Just a little bit longer.

He closed his eyes and rummaged through his memories of the last evening. Magnus had taken him out to a fancy restaurant. As always Magnus had worn something extraordinary, this time a purple and rather sparkly suit, which immediately caught everyone's attention at the restaurant. They shared a nice dinner with good wine. It was a great evening. He smiled as he remembered the kiss they shared as Magnus had dropped him off at the Institute.

Realisation hit him like a brick wall. Magnus wasn't here. But something certainly was.

He wanted to turn around but his body didn't react. His breathing increased. Something was seriously wrong. He couldn`t move. All he could do was stare blindly into the pitch-black room, feeling this foreign body.

"You can't get away from me", a soft voice purred. Something was slowly stroking his back.

He desperately wanted to escape that thing. He just needed his legs to start working. This couldn't be real.

His eyes found the spot where his window should have been. He remembered the light that had been there just a few moments ago, but now everything was completely black. It had changed on itself. Than he realized: it was a dream. Just a rather uncomfortable and stupid dream. He nearly laughed out of relief.

"That won't help you." He could feel a warm breeze on his ear.

He couldn't reply. His mouth felt like it was glued together. He took a reassuring breath. This wasn't real. It was his dream and therefore he could control it.

"Oh really? I would very much like to see that." Sharp claws scraped over his bare back. He jerked in shock. He knew that he had to remain calm to gain control, but it had felt so painful. So real. He just needed to get his body to move. Go over to the window and let the light in. Somehow he knew that this was the solution. The key to finally waking up.

But he was panicking. How was he supposed to keep a level head when this monster was inflicting him with pain at the same time? He gasped for air as he felt warm liquid running down his back.

This was ridiculous. He was a shadowhunter for god's sake. He knew about sleep cycles and lucid dreaming. This was only hard because he himself made his subconscious belief that he couldn't escape.

Suddenly he was standing next to the window. He did not know how he made it, but he could hear rustling from the bed. Footsteps and deep breaths.

Without hesitation he ripped open the curtains. Light flooded the room. He turned around to face the monster.

The room was black.

"You are powerless, because you still don't believe it. You won't even believe yourself. And until then you belong to me."

He felt an embrace. Than his body was on fire. Every inch of his body was burning with an intensity that just had to be real. He would not get out.

He couldn't catch a clear thought. His mind was screaming. Maybe he was also really screaming. He did not know. There was nothing, only pain and flames and noise.

With a start he sat up in bed. Immediately Alec jumped out and stumbled out of his room into the bathroom. Heavily breathing he leaned on the sink and let the stream of cold water run over his trembling hands. He raised his head and looked into the mirror half-expecting to see raw red and burned black skin. The Alec that stared back at him was alright, though. There was only pale skin that stood out to his black tousled hair.

He cupped some water with his hands and splashed it into his face.

He was awake now. He was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec pushed open the door to Magnus's apartment and was instantly greeted by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame watching his boyfriend. "You are cooking? With your own hands?"

Magnus turned around and gave him a quick kiss. "Yes, I am cooking, Alexander. Actually, it's an apology, because this job took me so long to finish and now it's already late. I hope that's alright."

"I really don't care as long as we can spend some time together now." Alec took out two plates and set them on the table.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Well, not today no", answered Alec grinning.

Magnus filled up their plates with a spicy Indish dish. "How was your day?"

"Good. Nothing special", he said while digging into the food. He had spent most of the day training, trying to shake the remnants of his nightmare. "What was that job about again?"

Absent mindedly Alec listened to Magnus going on about his day, knowing that he was distracted for the moment. His thoughts went back to his dream and he could feel his heart rate increasing.

"Alec, what is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"What?" Alec blinked confused. "Nothing."

Magnus frowned at him. "Are you alright? You look a little…shaken."

"No, I'm good."

"You are a terrible liar, Alexander." Magnus leaned back in his chair, studying Alec from across the table. "What is it?"

"I've told you it's nothing", Alec replied slightly annoyed. Somehow, he didn't feel ready to tell Magnus about his dream, yet. And what Shadowhunter was afraid of stupid nightmares anyway?

He got up and turned his back on Magnus starting to clean up the kitchen. Suddenly he felt two gentle hands on his hips and a familiar body pressing against his back. A light kiss on his neck.

"Why don't you go over and pick a movie to watch, while I clean up the rest?"

Alec smiled and turned around to face his favorite warlock. "But no remarks on my choice."

When Magnus entered the living room his boyfriend lay on the couch curled up in a fluffy purple blanket. His black hair was ruffled and chaotic, barely poking out under the blanket. Magnus frowned. Alec was sprawled motionless on the couch. His eyes were only half open and the dark circles beneath them told of a restless night.

"You look tired. Maybe we should just go to bed." Magnus reached for the remote to turn off the TV.

Startled Alec grabbed his hand. "No! I mean… uh I really want to watch this. Just a little longer. Please."

"Yeah I can see how attentive you were following the movie. So concentrated even that your eyes were closed for the most part." Magnus smirked and gently ruffled Alec's hair as he flopped onto the couch.

Tired Alec slumped into Magnus lap facing away from him. "I don't want to go to bed just yet."

Magnus gently rubbed his back. "Do you realize that you sound like a 5-year-old, Alec?"

Alec gave a grunt and when Magnus leaned forward his eyes were already closing again.

"Alright, little shadowhunter, that's it. Bedtime. Come on."

Alec shot up and was on his feet in a second. He rubbed his eyes and swayed a little, reaching out for the sofa for support. "No, I'm… I can't go to bed. I forgot that there's something that I have to handle."

"It's the middle of the night. What could you possibly have to do right now." Magnus grew concerned. Alec acted out of character. Obviously he was tired, but refused to admit it.

For one moment Alec seemed eager to protest, but then his shoulders slumped and he sank back into the couch. "Nothing," he mumbled. "I don't want to sleep."

Magnus sat next to him, one hand rubbing circles on Alec's back as he tried to look into the dazed eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Alec shot a quick glance at him before directing his gaze at the floor. "It's really stupid."

"How about you tell me and then I will decide if it is stupid."

Alec sighted and rubbed his aching head. The lack of sleep was giving him a headache. "I had a nightmare last night. It still freaks me out." Frustrated Alec punched one of the fluffy pillows. "It doesn't make sense. Hunting demons is my job, but it was so … so real. And I knew it was a dream. I knew it, but I just couldn't wake up. I couldn't get away. I couldn't escape."

Alec's posture had become rigid, every muscle in his body tense and ready to react. He was staring at the wall with unseeing eyes, in his mind replaying the dream. The terrible but familiar voice and the fire. The pain that had consumed his body. He shook his head with a quick motion and rubbed his arms. The skin prickling with intangible pain.

Without a word Magnus pulled the young man into his arms. Alec relaxed into the welcome embrace emitting warmth and comfort. "Do you think that is stupid?", he mumbled.

"Of course not. Who says that shadowhunters are not allowed to be afraid of nightmares?" He placed a kiss on top of Alec's head. "What exactly was the dream about?"

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "I woke up in my bed and realized that there was someone…something next to me. It told me that I couldn't escape even when I realized that it was a dream. And then…then I was suddenly in flames and the next moment I woke up."

"That definitely sounds nightmarish. And that is nothing to be ashamed of."

Alec just shrugged.

"Do you have any idea why you would dream something like that? Was it something you saw on a mission lately? And do you somehow recognize this creature? Maybe you saw something like it before."

"Actually…it was you."

Startled Magnus let go of his boyfriend. "Alexander do you think I would ever hurt you?"

"No, of course not. It's just…we have seen so much fucked up stuff. Maybe my brain was thinking about something that took on your face. I don't know, ok." Exhausted he ran a hand over his face, then looked up at the shocked warlock.

"I know you would never hurt me, And I'm really glad that you are here right now." The last part was drowned in a yawn.

"I might have something for you. Wait here." With that Magnus vanished and the next thing Alec heard was the busy clinging of glass bottles. Drained of all energy he laid down and pulled the blanket closer around his body. He didn't dare to close his eyes, so he remained staring emptily at the wall until Magnus returned.

"Here, this will help you." The warlock helped him sit up and pushed a cup of dark liquid into his hands.

"What is that?" Alec mumbled.

"Do you trust me?"

Alec only raised an eyebrow to indicate an answer.

"Just say yes and drink it."

In one sitting Alec drowned the liquid then frowned. "Ok, so what was that?"

"A sleeping potion." Magnus raised his hands to hush Alec as his boyfriend was about to protest. "You have to go to sleep, Alexander. You look terrible and I can see that you are in pain. This potion will guarantee you a restful and dreamless night."

"I hate you." Alec sank into the arms of his warlock, eyes closing and tense muscles finally relaxing.

"I love you too, Alexander"


End file.
